List of The Dex! Podcast Fanswer Questions
''--Notice: this page is under construction--'' Main Article: The Dex! Podcast The Fanswers segment on The Dex! Podcast is where Alex, Jimmy, and Kellz read off fans' answers to a particuar question tied to the theme of the episode of the week. List of The Dex! Podcast Fanswer Questions # None # What is your favorite Pokemon to battle with right now? # What is a Pokemon that you like visually, but others generally do not? # What Pokemon would you want for Valentine's Day? # What is your "sneaky strategy"? # Which Pokemon's evolutionary line disappointed you? # What was your most "clutch" moment from a battle? # If you could make a Pokemon spin-off game, what would it be? # If you were in the Pokemon world, what would your job be? # If you could design your own mega, what would it be? # What secondary typing should the next dragon-type Pokemon have? # What are you looking forward to, Pokemon-wise, in the next Smash Bros.? # Which Pokemon should learn a move that it can't, or vice-versa? # What fond memories of playing Pokemon do you have? # What is your favorite song from a Pokemon game? # What are your top 3 Hoenn Pokemon? # What job would you like to see in the Pokemon world? # Where would you live in the Pokemon world? # What are your thoughts on Primal forms, and which Pokemon do you think will get one? #What merch would you like to see at pokemoncenter.com? #What are your thoughts on hacked Pokemon? #What kind of event Pokemon would you like to see? #Do you think that there are any major surprises left for ORAS? #What are you hoping to see in ORAS that you feel will not be included (i.e. biggest letdown)? #Did the World Championships affect your outlook on the competitive scene? #What do you think Pokken's arcade presence means for the future of Pokemon on home consoles? #What rules would you impose on a tournament to make it more interesting? #Do you think that there will be a downswing in the number of 'regu-lutions' with the introduction of Megas? #What part of Pokemon games have you not spent much time with, but would like to give more of a chance to? #Have you ever had any sort of special edition Pokemon merchandise? #Does the TCG being out on iPad change how you feel about the game? #What is your least favorite Mega Pokemon? #Do you think (with the arrival of the NA ORAS demo) that there will be more Mega announcements? #What new speculation have you made based off of the ORAS demo? #What is your favorite Pokemon creepypasta? #What other games/ game franchises do you associate yourself with? #What cool ideas do you have for amiibo functionality within Pokemon games? #What do you think of ORAS? #What are you grateful for in Pokemon? #If you could come up with an idea for a Pokemon movie that didn't have Ash, what would it entail? / How do you feel about GBA games on the Wii U, especially Pokemon ones? #If you could make up any move or ability, what would it do? #What are your Pokemon resolutions? #What do you like about Electrode? Category:The Dex! Podcast